Coming from the Past Searching for my Future
by Koga's-Midnight-Lover
Summary: Something bad happens to Kagome and powers seal the well up trying to protect her. While she is trying to cope with what happened she is transferred to Ouran High School where her cousin Haruhi goes. Will love bloom in the most shattered of places?
1. Kagome who?

_A/N This is an InuYasha/Ouran Host Club crossover in which I have changed a few things. In this fanfiction all of the host club characters are in the same grade, 10th. This is my first fanfiction to be posted, so enjoy and tell me what you think. I will update this once a story starts off cinda slow but it will pick up in the next chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha or Oran Host Club cast._

'**Instinct'** _'Thinking'_ "Talking"

**Chapter 1-Coming From The Past**

'_Maybe I should not have brought the Shikon No Tama with me to school.' _Kagome thought to herself as she looked at her class information. _'Room A1. Well here goes… everything.'_ She said in her head as she opened the door to her homeroom class at Ouran High School. Doing a quick scan around the room she spotted a few open seats in the back of the room made her way to them. Sitting down she was quickly lost in her thoughts.

'_Maybe Inuyasha was right I should not be here. I did spend a year in the past and missed a lot of school. No matter how much I study I don't think I could ever catch up on it. No what am I thinking? If I quit now he will win and THAT WILL NOT HAPPEN! I was so much stronger than this and I still am! Plus my 'benefactor' is paying my way and if I quiet now I will be letting him down. I always thought of him as a brother I just never thought he felt the same way. She looked at her schedule.'_

Name: Kagome Higurashi

Age: 16

Grade: 10

Student id: 069721

1. Math - Mr. Bishamon

2. Science - Miss Chokichi

3. Social studies - Mrs. Munroe

4. English - Mrs. Allen

5. Lunch

6. Art - Mrs. Hayes

7. Study Time

"Kagome, is that you?" Looking up from the schedule she saw Haruhi in front of her wearing a boy's uniform. _'Why is Haruhi wearing a boy's uniform? Is she pretending to be a boy? Well this is Haruhi so it could be anything. I will have to ask her latter.'_ "Hello Haruhi. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?" Haruhi asked Kagome.

"I am…good." Kagome hated lying to Haruhi. They were like sisters till 2 years ago. Just then she saw twin boys with brunet hair walk in the class room and make their way to Haruhi.

"Haruhi you know this person?" They said together looking at Kagome slightly curiously.

"I'm Kagome. Haruhi's cousin. How are you?" Kagome answered remembering her manners. She felt something brush against her aurora so she flared it out trying to find out what it was. Suddenly she felt two demonic auroras surround hers. _'What the hell? They're DEMONS? Crap. I knew I should not have brought the Shikon no Tama with me to school…'_ She reached up to the half jewel hanging around her neck and griped it as if to protect it from these two.

"You never told us you had a cousin Haruhi. I am Hikaru-" "-and I am Kaoru. What an interesting jewel on your necklace." They finished sitting down behind me and Haruhi when Haruhi replied.

"You never asked if I had a cousin, plus I thought Kyoya had already told you."

"So where do you live." asked Kaoru asked from behind me.

"I live at the Higurashi shrine. My family owns it." Just then the teacher walked in.

"Hello class, I am Mr. Bishamon your math teacher. So welcome to home room." Haruhi grabbed Kagome schedule and handed Kagome hers.

Name: Haruhi Fujioka

Age: 16

Grade: 10

Student id: 070832

1. Math - Mr. Bishamon

2. Science - Ms. Chokichi

3. Digital Graphics - Mrs. Meyers

4. English - Mrs. Allen

5. Lunch

6. Social studies - Mr. Anderson

7. Study Time

There were only two classes Kagome and Haruhi did not have together. Haruhi handed Kagome's schedule back to her only to have the Hikaru take it and replace it with theirs.

Name: Hikaru Hitachiin

Age: 16

Grade: 10

Student id: 070952

1. Math - Mr. Bishamon

2. Science – Ms. Chokichi

3. Social studies - Mrs. Munroe

4. English - Mrs. Allen

5. Lunch

6. Art - Mrs. Hayes

7. Study Time

Written at the bottom was "Kaoru has the same schedule as me."

'_Great I have the same classes as the twins…'_

_**Ps i owe the editing of this story to my best friend!**_


	2. Your What!

**_An: Hello my people. How are you? As you can tell my spell check is working! YAAA! Well I just wanted to address a few comments before I start the story and tell you that I need help with matching Kagome up with someone your options are: Both Twins, Kaoru, Hikaru Tamaki, or Kyouya let me know what you think? Oh and hear is little insight of what the twins think of Kagome._**

**_'Demon thinking' "Demon talking" _****"Twins talking at the same time"**

DRARKER "HAY CONTINUE YOUR STORY IS COOL I WANT TO FIND OUT WHTAS GOING TO HAPPEN TO KAGOME AND THAT 2 DEMONS AND WHAT ARE GOING TO BE THE REACCION OF THE OURAN CLUB AND A LITTLE BIT OF STORY ABOUT KAGOME AND HARUHI THAT ALL SEE YA JANE"

**_AN: Someone didn't read the whole summary. HeHeHe! It's full of twists….._**

**_Chapter 2- Your What!_**~`~`~Kaoru's pov~~~ end of class~`~`~

'What is that smell? It's driving me mad.' I thought to myself. _'Female entering heat must be miko. Will bear strong kits.' My demon answered. '_She is human. Any kits she produces will be half bread and if she's miko how will they not get purified in her womb? '_ 'Full or half demon can have full blood demon kits with her.'_ 'We need to let leader know about her.' _'GRRRRR! NO HE WILL TRY AND TAKE FEMALES FROM US!' _'Let him try it's not like he will succeed.'

I glanced over at Hikaru only to see him glancing at me. We both smirked at each other automatically knowing what we must do.

I was startled out of my planning when the bell for the next class rang. Unfortunately my brother and I did not have the next class with Haruhi but it would also mean we were able to mess with Kagome, Haruhi's cousin.

"Sorry Kagome but I am not in the next class with you." Spotting my chance I quickly spoke up.

"We have the same-" I started. "-class as Kagome so-" "why don't we show her where it is!" We both finished together. "I don't see how I can stop you two but DON'T mess with her or else-" "Haruhi" Kagome broke in "I think I can handle a few d- er delinquents."

I shared a glance with Hikaru. 'She knows what we are' we both thought at the same time.

I grabbed Kagome's left arm while Hikaru grabbed her right. "Come on Kagome-" Hikaru started "-you don't want -" I broke in "-to be late for your next class." As I watched Haruhi walk the other direction as we turned the corner we pushed her against the wall trapping her there.

"What are you doing? Let me go." Kagome started to try to fight us. I smirked at her "Why don't we play-"I started "-Who is Hikaru. If you win-" "We will let you go." "If not-" Hikaru broke off "-you give us a kiss now."

"Fine. Hikaru is on the right. Now let me go!" "Wrong!" We both said. "No I'm not now we had a deal so let me go!" I shared a look with Hikaru. 'She can tell us apart.'

"We know you're a miko." Hikaru told her and she went stiff as I stated. "And we know you know we are demons. So what are we going do with you little one." "I thought you said you would let me go?" She asked the terror plan to see in her eyes.

"If you think we will hurt you are mistaken _miko._" Hikaru told her. We did not like anyone to fear us if they did nothing wrong. "Come on now-" "-let's go to class." We both put an arm around her and lead her to class.

~`~`~no one's pov~~~Time skip to 7th period study time~`~`~

"Kagome, you should coming to Host club with us!" The twins called out. "Host Club? No thank you I have work to do- PUT! ME! DOWN! RIGHT! NOW!" Kagome screamed as Kaoru threw Kagome over her shoulder. "No, if you get caught you get captured." Sometime later the twins showed up at music room 3, put Kagome down and pushed the doors open to a slightly disturbing sight.

_Tamaki_was knelled over crying to a guy wearing glasses while he typed on the computer. "Mother our daughter is not hear yet! What if she is lost or got kidnapped? We have to organize a search party or wait we can call in the special police to find her or-" Kagome was getting sick of his rambling so she spoke up. "Or she is getting the last of the notes before she leaves class."

Everyone, but Kyouya, looked up at the new voice in a school yellow dress when _Tamaki_ walked up and grabbed her hand to kiss it. "I am _Tamaki my fair _Princess. Who are you?" Taking her away from him quickly she replied. "You know That can be interpreted as sexual harassment."

_Tamaki went to his emo corner and sulked. The twins both burst out laughing. __"That was great. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She is a miko."_

The entire room went silent and Kyouya closed his laptop and stood up making his way to her. "A miko hum? Then that is why you have the Shikon no Tama." He said_._

**A/N: P.S. Haruhi's mom was and Kagome's dad's sister and are NO typos'...**


	3. Why can't my life ever be NORM

**A/N: Hello again sorry about the long wait but I've been kind of caught up with work and getting into collage. After this chapter the name will change to "Coming from the Past Searching for my Future" an the summary will be changed. also I wanted to address a few reviews. **

To _**Tainted Silver Rose**_…. I do have a few issues with spelling I probably did notice the title at one point in time but I procrastinate….. And don't own a laptop but I will soon. I know you went trying to be rude and I believe the only way to improve is with **HELPFUL CRITICISM** thank you!

** fmababe1124** : what if someone attacks her would she purify them or what and how did Kyoya see the Sikon Jewel and nobody else's did is Tamaki like Inuyasha or Koga well great chapter update soon

K-M-L: …Lets just say the reason Tamaki's grandma is like that is cause she is like Sesshomaru when it comes to blood purity…. The twins did notice….

To _**foxgodess07**_Sorry yes I did mean Kagome's dad and Haruhi's mom

**K-M-L**: Thank you who reviewed!

_** Chapter 3 Why can't my life ever be NORMAL for once!**_

The entire room went silent and Kyouya closed his laptop and stood up making his way to her. "A miko hum? Then that is why you have the Shikon no Tama." He said.  
>"H-how do you know know about that?" Kagome asked nervously taking in the setting around her when she felt a familiar chill crawl up her back. "Y-your-"<br>"Yes dear priestess WE most certainly are."  
>"How is this possible I have <em>NEVER<em> felt a demon presence in this era."  
>"Era, now I wonder why do you say it like that? Could it have something to do with<em> All<em> your… strange absences," Kyouya asked as he circled her with a predatory gleam in his eye. "We cant let you go freely now Miss. Higurashi, not while you know our secret."

Ferrous Kagome snapped at him ignoring all common since, " Well i didn't know before you told me genius otherwise i would have never come to this school. You demons think your so arrestable just because your _blood_ gives you-" a haunted look passed through Kagome's eyes for a split second, long enough for everyone, including Tamaki, noticed and wonder what had cause such a look to pass through someone so_ fiery_ and _pure_ as this miko.

She took in a shudder breath and and asked the first thing that came to mind "What kind of demons are you?"

Kyouya took off his glasses, his nails sharper, ears pointed, and a black tail was visible behind him. With a smirk the words that came out of his pointed k9 mouth were "Kyouya Ootori, Inu youki."

The twins steeped up next upon removed the chain from their neck, their nails grew sharper, ears pointed, and a fox tail appeared. The mischievous sounding word that came out of their mouth was, "Kitsune."

Tamaki floated up next and removed a silver ring from his right middle finger, neko ears appeared on his head, and nails sharpened. The aristocrat sounding words were "Tamaki Suoh, Neko youki."

Mori took a earring off his left ear, his nails grew, ears sharpened, And a black tail appeared behind him. The Words he uttered where "Mori Takashi, Wolf youki."

Honey Took off a charm bracelet, He grew to Tamaki's height, nails grew, ears sharpened, and a blond tail appeared behind him. The words that came out where "Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka, wolf youki."

Honey steeped up to her and sniffed, a smirk appeared on his mouth. "So your almost ready to be breed miko."

Kagome steeped backward into Kyouya with Honey closing in on her when foot steeps sounded down the hall. All the boys put back on their glamors just as Haruhi burst through the door. "Sorry im late but Aunt Karen called me and asked if you could spend the week with me cause she and grand pa are going out of town and Sota is staying with a friend."

"The club is starting in 3 minutes, its time to get ready." Kyouya called out.

"AWWW,"Honey cried out"I wanted to spend time with Kagome chan." Kyouya smirked slightly I actually need to talk with her about a few things I privet."

"W-what do you need to talk to me about?"

Kyouya started to walk to the room in the back knowing Kagome would fallow behind. 

_**'Female is strong and will know our touch soon enough.'**_

No Haruhi Kagome Paring I will say that right hear and now!

Paring so far-

Herm: 1

Twins: 1

Every else: 0


End file.
